dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Radmila Vasiliev
Countess Radmila Vasiliev is a wealthy aristocrat living in the High Quarter of Tolstov, capitol city of the Ozmit Empire. The Countess has shown an interest in airships and airship operations, purchasing The Minnow '''from '''Chime and his companions for a considerable sum. Description Appearance The Countess is tall, standing at 5'10", with long blonde hair and cunning blue eyes. She is lithe and alluring, dressing in the finest, form-fitting fashions. Personality The Countess is haughty, flirtatious, and wily. She's got a keen mind for business and recognizes potential when she sees it. She enjoys the finer things in life, such a good wine, fine company, designer fashions, gourmet food, and her palatial estate. A bored aristocrat with more time and money than she knows what to do with, she has started to dabble in business her family has no knowledge of. The fact that she was meeting with a band of airship adventurers at all has the potential to be scandalous. More than anything, the Countess is looking for something exciting and her ultimate goal is to make money and gain influence, though to whether that's a means to an end or the ultimate goal is unknown at this point. Biography Background Born one of seven children to the highly influential House Vasiliev, the Countess grew up in the lap of luxury. Her father is Baron Munchen Vasiliev, a respected city politician, and her uncle is influential in the church of St. Cuthbert. As such, she has never wanted for much and has always found it rather easy to get people to listen to her. As she grew older, unlike her siblings, she desired for something a bit more exciting. When her father left on a diplomatic trip to northern Alfine,' '''thirteen year old' Radmila and her twin brother, Rasmos, were brought along. There, she saw the beauty of the northern country, as well as the splendor of the airships commonly seen overhead. During their time in Alfine, the Vasiliev's lodged with the lorded Van Shimmer family, where Radmila made fast friends with their oldest daughter, '''Elenora. The two were inseparable during that summer, and when they parted ways, they promised to write one another; a promise they have largely kept into adulthood. On the journey back to Tolstov, the Vasiliev's airship was robbed by the infamous airship pirate, Captain Gerard Ward. At once, the man became a romantic figure, and a terrifying figure at the same time. She would continue to morbidly follow Captain Ward's exploits after that. In Tolstov, Radmila always proved popular, possessed of an independence and drive unusual for local aristocratic girls. She focused her attention more on business and culture than on trying to find a husband, much to her family's annoyance. Four months ago, Radmila's father passed away, leaving behind a sizable inheritance. Her older brother inherited the business, of course, but all of the children were given a great deal of money and other goods; properties, less businesses, etc. Radmila herself inherited the title of Countess and was given the family's lakefront estate and the Airship, which her father had only just had commissioned by the best Maezari and Gnome craftsmen. She loves the airship, one of the best ever built and the only one of its kind in the world. In the Game In mid-spring, the Countess was visited by her old friend, Elenora. She was in Tolstov on a brief layover for a job, and she had quite the offer for her. After hearing her tale about the Minnow, Radmila confirmed she was interested and agreed to meet with the captain. Appearances Chapter 1 * Chapter 4 - '''"Of Business New and Old" Relationships The Countess is amiable and charming, usually getting along with most people she speaks with. She's a bit classist, subtly insulting people she doesn't feel are "up to par", but she overall tends to be likeable and polite. Elenora Van Shimmer The two are childhood friends and Radmila trusts the tiefling woman. She would never have believed Chime's claims of owning the Minnow, let alone met with him, without Elenora's honeyed words. Chime Zenith The Countess sees a lot of potential in the young airship captain. He's a bit rough around the edges, but he cleans up well and he clearly cares about his crew more than certain legalities. She's a bit disappointed that the two won't be working together, but oh well. Character Information It's not clear what class levels Radmila has, nor what abilities she could possess beyond the basic human abilities. Notable Items * The Vasiliev Family Airship * The Minnow Human Abilities * '''Extra Skills * Extra Feat Trivia * The Countess' name was never said on-screen during the game in which she was introduced. She was instead referred to only as "the Countess". * Due to the convoluted family trees of Tolstov nobility, Radmila is third cousins to the King of Ozmit, and fifth cousins of his wife. * The Countess is bisexual.